Problem: In triangle $ABC,$ $\sin A = \frac{3}{5}$ and $\cos B = \frac{5}{13}.$  Find $\cos C.$
We have that
\[\cos^2 A = 1 - \sin^2 A = \frac{16}{25},\]so $\cos A = \pm \frac{4}{5}.$

Also,
\[\sin^2 B = 1 - \cos^2 B = \frac{144}{169}.\]Since $\sin B$ is positive, $\sin B = \frac{12}{13}.$

Then
\begin{align*}
\sin C &= \sin (180^\circ - A - B) \\
&= \sin (A + B) \\
&= \sin A \cos B + \cos A \sin B \\
&= \frac{3}{5} \cdot \frac{5}{13} \pm \frac{4}{5} \cdot \frac{12}{13}.
\end{align*}Since $\sin C$ must be positive, $\cos A = \frac{4}{5}.$  Then
\begin{align*}
\cos C &= \cos (180^\circ - A - B) \\
&= -\cos (A + B) \\
&= -(\cos A \cos B - \sin A \sin B) \\
&= -\left( \frac{4}{5} \cdot \frac{5}{13} - \frac{3}{5} \cdot \frac{12}{13} \right) \\
&= \boxed{\frac{16}{65}}.
\end{align*}